Abadism
The 'Abd al-Malāʾikah (Queranzári/Majatran: المصلون من الأرواح المقدسة, literally "Worshippers of the Holy Spirits", more commenly called the Abadi) is a form of the Queranzári faith distinct from the main Queranz Church. It is the dominant form of the Queranzári faith in small parts of Kafuristan. There are also small communities of Abadi in other nations on Terra. Origin Religious beliefs ﻿ Holy Spirits The Abadi believe that Akim, the higher and one benevolent power, ordered seven Holy Beings (the equivalent of Judeo-Christian Archangels), often referred to as the Seven Holy Spirits or the Seven Mysteries, to help humanity to reach its full potential by teaching them the Will of Akim and defend humanity against Evil, both against the Evil inside Man itself and against the Evil caused by Spirits and other beings fallen from the grace of Akim. Malak al-Nur Malak al-Nur (literally: Spirit of Light) is the most revered Spirit amongst the Seven Holy Spirits. The Abadi believe that Akim first created Malak al-Nur from His own illumination and the other six Holy Spirits were created later. Akim ordered Malak al-Nur not to bow to other beings. Then Akim created the other Holy Spirits and ordered them to bring Him dust from the Earth and build the body of Amad, the first Man. Then Akim gave life to Amad from His own breath and instructed all Holy Spirits to bow to Amad. The Holy Spirits obeyed except for Malak al-Nur. When Akim asked why He didnt bow, Malak al-Nur replied, "How can I submit to another being! I am from Your illumination while Amad is made of dust." Then Akim praised Him and made Him the leader of all Holy Spirits and His deputy on Terra. Hence the Abadi believe that Malak al-Nur is the representative of Akim on the face of Terra, and comes down to Terra on the first Wednesday of April. Abadi's hold that Akim created Malak al-Nur on this day, and celebrate it as New Year's Day. Abadi's argue that the order to bow to Amad was only a test for Malak al-Nur, since if Akim commands anything then it must happen. In other words, Akim could have made Him submit to Amad, but gave Malak al-Nur the choice as a test. The Abadi believe that their respect and praise for Malak al-Nur is a way to acknowledge His majestic and sublime nature. This idea is called "Knowledge of the Sublime". Rasul al-Haqq Rasul al-Haqq (literally: Messenger of the Truth) is revered by the Abadi as the Messenger Spirit of Akim. He is the Holy Spirit responsible for revealing the Book of Bliss to the Holy Prophet Ranz'riah, verse by verse. Rasul al-Haqq is widely known as the Spirit who communicates with (all of) the prophets. He also accompanied Ranz'riah on his journey to heaven, hell and Yishelem. Abadi's believe Rasul al-Haqq to have accompanied Ranz'riah in his ascension to the heavens, where Ranz'riah also is said to have met previous messengers of Akim. Malak al-Maut Malak al-Maut (literally: Spirit of Death) is responsible for parting the soul from the body. He watches over the dying, separates the soul from the body, and receives the spirits of the dead. He takes the soul of every person and returns it to Akim. However, the Holy Book of Bliss makes it clear that only Akim knows when and where each person will be taken by death, thus making it clear that Malak al-Maut has no power of his own. Malak al-Maut can take many diffirent forms. In one of His forms, He has four faces and four thousand wings, and his whole body consists of eyes and tongues, the number of which corresponds to the number of people inhabiting Terra. He will be the last to die, recording and erasing constantly in a large book the names of men at birth and death, respectively. Malak al-Rahiim Malak al-Rahiim (literally: Spirit of Mecry) is the Abadi spirit of mercy, and the one through whom Akim supplies rain and thunder for mankind. Furthermore, Abadi's believe that Akim has put Malak al-Rahiim in charge of rewarding the righteous in their life on Terra. Akim Abadi's, like in mainstream Queranz Church followers, believe in a single, imperishable divine being, called Akim, the creator of all things, including all the creatures and forces in the universe. Akim is described as "a personal god, unknowable, inaccessible, the source of all Revelation, eternal, omniscient, omnipresent and almighty." Though inaccessible directly, Akim is nevertheless seen as conscious of His creation, with a mind, will and purpose. Abadi's believe that Akim expresses this will at all times and in many ways, including through a series of divine messengers referred to as Manifestations of Akim or sometimes ''Divine Educators, ''the last and most revered amongst them being Ranz'riah. In expressing Akim's intent, these manifestations are seen to establish religion in the world. Abadi teachings state that Akeem is too great for humans to fully comprehend, nor to create a complete and accurate image. Abadi's often refers to Akim by titles (e.g. the All-Powerful, or the All-Loving). Ranz'riah Book of Bliss﻿ Religious practices ﻿ ﻿Prayers ﻿Pilgrimage﻿ Purity and taboos ﻿Festivals﻿﻿ Relationship with the Queranz Church ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Religion Category:Kafuristan